<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>22 (Reylo) by CrazyClarissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401493">22 (Reylo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa'>CrazyClarissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo (Taylor Swift Song Prompt Challenge) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Birthday Sex, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Song: 22 (Taylor Swift)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 22 by Taylor Swift, and part of the Taylor Swift Reylo Prompt Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo (Taylor Swift Song Prompt Challenge) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>22 (Reylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another reupload of mine after I deleted most of my stuff off here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22. 22 years in this world. They always said that you'd be living your best life in your early twenties. For Rey, however, it was a miserable day. The man she thought would be in her life for the rest of it had left her for someone else. One week before her birthday. She simply spent most of her time moping around her apartment, crying into her food, crying herself to sleep. She never thought the breakup would hurt her like this.</p><p>Her best friends Rose and Paige Tico had a spare key to Rey's apartment, and they were glad that they did. After hearing about the breakup and how the ex had quickly moved on, they knew Rey wasn't as fine as she would text them. Upon entering the house was a bomb site. Plates on the counter that needed washing up, clothes all over the floor, and a crying Rey sat on the floor eating ice cream.</p><p>"Rey!" Paige gasped as she ran up to her.</p><p>Rey's wet sad eyes slowly looked up to her two visitors. Tears still falling down her face as her cries were muffled by the ice cream she just put in her mouth. Her messy hair and panda eyes were enough to annoy Rose.</p><p>"I've had it!" Rose yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her. "Rey, I love you, but no way in hell are we allowing that jerk ruin you!" Her shortness always made her anger and fury a lot to deal with.</p><p>Paige shot a glare at her sister but turned back to Rey and sighed. "She's right Rey. You need to move on and forget him."</p><p>Rey swallowed her ice cream and wiped her eyes with her hoodie sleeve. "I... I can't..."</p><p>"Yes, you can! Now go and take a nap, then shower. We'll tidy this place and get you something sexy to wear." Rose ordered, giving a cheeky wink at the end.</p><p>"What? Why?!" Rey cried, being pulled to her feet by Paige.</p><p>"You only turn 22 once!" Paige smiled.</p><p>"And girl are we going to get you laid!" Rose laughed.</p><p>Rey narrowed her eyes at the two, "What..."</p><p>"Birthday sex is always a favourite, and who could resist you." Rose teased.</p><p>"Plus, it's the first step to get over him." Paige added.</p><p>Rey knew these two too well, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight them off this idea. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you both owe me a lot of shots."</p><p>"Deal." They both smiled, pushing Rey off to have a nap.</p><p>Once Rey felt refreshed from her nap and shower, Rose had picked out a sexy black cocktail dress with off the shoulder sleeves. The front of the dress fell down to her mid thighs, as the back went down to her calves. She felt sexy in it. No bra needed due to the tight fitting of the dress but putting on a black thong.</p><p>She put her hair up into her signature three bun look, sliding on black heels and a black clutch for her ID and money. Rose and Paige had both changed into equally sexy dresses, helping Rey with her makeup. Smoky purple eye shadow and red lipstick, with mascara to bring out her eyelashes.</p><p>"If my girl doesn't get laid looking like this, then I have lost faith in men." Rose always teased.</p><p>"Let's get wasted!" Paige yelled as the three ran out the apartment into the dark cold night. A new club had opened not long ago, one Rey had wanted to go to with her ex. She was thankful that she got to experience it with her two best friends.</p><p>"I invited Finn and Poe by the way, so they may show up later." Rose mentioned as they went to the bar.</p><p>Rey begun to drink faster than the others, which was shocking as Rose never had trouble keeping up with drinks. Shot after shot, Rey was downing them. Finn and Poe finally showed up and challenged Rey to a line of five jaeger bombs. It was becoming her undoing, knowing she'd regret it in the morning.</p><p>For once in the week, Rey had forgotten all about her ex, as she was dancing seductively on the dance floor with Finn, Rose and Poe - Paige excusing herself to the bathroom. It wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder and stern looks from the other three, that it was her ex stood there. His new girl with her arms wrapped around him. </p><p>"Happy birthday, Rey." He smirked. He was drunk, she was drunk, but Rey knew better. She ignored him and excused herself to get a drink.</p><p>Leaning against the bar as she waited for her order, a tall, broad, dark haired man stood next to her, waiting to order his drink. The bartender came back as Rey faltered to find her money in the clutch she had.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she slurred. "I swear I have the money in here somewhere." She rummaged around the clutch, placing it on the bar, frantically trying to find anything. The bartender looked like he was getting more annoyed with the waiting.</p><p>"Put it on my order," The tall man stated as he told the bartender what he wanted.</p><p>Rey's head shot up to meet his eyes, his dark eyes with a gold fleck. "I... I swear I can pay for it."</p><p>He smirked as he handed the money over for their drinks. "It's fine. Relax. Besides, I can see that it's your birthday, so consider it a gift on me." He winked.</p><p>Rey looked to the top of her chest as Poe placed a big birthday badge on her for everyone to see. "Oh... thanks."</p><p>"No worries. Cheers." She hesitated, but clinked her glass onto his, both downing them.</p><p>"Might I be overstepping if I noticed that you are totally avoiding that guy." He smirked as his eyes trailed to her ex on the other side of the room.</p><p>"That obvious then?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I'm guessing he's an ex?"</p><p>"Yep... came to ruin my night."</p><p>"Then let’s make him jealous."</p><p>Rey's eyes widened. "What?"</p><p>He reached out a hand, a large hand that she couldn't stop staring at. "Let’s dance!" She hesitantly took his hand as he pulled her up onto the floor.</p><p>His hands on her hips as he danced terribly with her. They were both laughing and smiling as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Rose gave Rey a thumbs up in approval. The man's eyes stayed on hers. She caught a glimpse of her ex watching the pair.</p><p>♫ I don't know about you,<br/>But I'm feeling twenty-two<br/>Everything will be alright, if<br/>You keep me next to you<br/>You don't know about me<br/>But I bet you want to<br/>Everything will be alright, if<br/>We just keep dancing like we're twenty-two, twenty-two ♫</p><p>His large hands slowly tracing the outline of Rey's body, his eyes yearning for something more. The soft smile as his hair fell in front of his face. Rey reached out to gently push it back behind his ears, out of his face. He took the opportunity to pull her into a kiss. His plump lips on top of her red soft ones. The kiss was electrifying, she wanted more. She had been lonely for only a week and she craved someone giving her attention, and that someone was him.</p><p>They didn't want to break the kiss, but he did first, whispering into her ear, "Shall we get out of here?"</p><p>♫ We ditch the whole scene<br/>And end up dreamin'<br/>Instead of sleeping ♫</p><p>His hot breath sent her over, she made the plunge. Nodding and grabbing his hand, she took one look at her friends, before heading out. They were giggling like school children as they got an Uber back to hers.</p><p>Pulling the door open and dragging him in by the collar, he spun and pinned her against the door. His hands sliding under her dress, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands were already tangled in his long curly hair. Their kiss heating up, getting wetter as he was licking her bottom lip. Rey didn't want to give him the entrance he was wanting, so he pinched her bum cheek under her dress, using the yelp to ram his tongue in her mouth. They were entwining them into a passionate dance.</p><p>He trailed his kisses down her jawline and onto her neck as she moaned when he begun to suck against her sensitive skin. She could feel his smile against her.</p><p>♫ We won't be sleeping<br/>It feels like one of those nights<br/>You look like bad news<br/>I gotta have you ♫</p><p>"I want you..." Rey squeaked out, not thinking about how she said it out loud.</p><p>He pulled away from kissing and stared at her, her cheeks flushing red. "Anything for the birthday girl..." His grip on her thighs tightened as she squeezed her legs around him more. "Where's your bedroom?" He chuckled as he moved around, before she pointed out the door.</p><p>Once in there he placed her onto the bed, his hands on either side of her thong, slowly pulling them down. His eyes widened as he smirked up. "Are you this wet for me?"</p><p>"Yes..." she breathed as his fingers got to work with rubbing her clit, before placing a finger inside her. Adding another and another to keep the rhythm going.</p><p>Rey was purring like crazy, the pleasure sending her to a breaking point. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue; taking long licks up her slit before venturing inside. The warmth and wetness were driving her insane, her ex never dared to do anything like this.</p><p>The knot building up in her stomach, pouring out into his mouth. She felt embarrassed, but all she got in response were his grunt as he cleaned the mess with his mouth. Looking up she saw the glossy shine on his lips as he licked them, crawling up her to place his mouth back on hers.</p><p>She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. "You taste delicious." He purred as he pulled her up. Taking the zip in his large hand, he slowly pulled it down to slip it off her. He dived onto her breasts with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on one nipple while pinching the other, to then switching over.</p><p>♫ Tonight's the night, when we forget about the heartbreaks<br/>It's time ♫</p><p>He pulled back and removed all his clothing. Rey hungrily bit her bottom lip, looking at his hardened member. It didn't take long for him to rub himself for a bit of pre cum to dribble out the tip. Entering her earned a groan from them both as he stretched her open, her walls clenching around him.</p><p>Once he had found her spot inside her core that drove her wild, he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He became an animal, as he managed to mutter through his gritted teeth, "What's your name?"</p><p>"Rey..." she breathed as her head leaned back on her pillow. Pure enjoyment on his face.</p><p>"I want you to cum for me, Rey." He ordered as he continued pounding her, lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder to get deeper penetration. She screamed at this feeling, his large hand returning to her clit. The pressure becoming too much for her, sending her over the edge.</p><p>"I'm cumming..." she cried out in delight; his thrusts were getting sloppier. As she was orgasming over his dick, her walls clenching, and the warmth sent him to his blissful release.</p><p>Making eye contact with her as he slowly pulled out, panting for air. He laid down beside her, the alcohol still making them spin, as their legs felt like jelly.</p><p>"That... was... amazing..." Rey breathed as she smiled at him.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly," he chuckled. His large arms pulling her into his chest.</p><p>She placed a kiss on his chest and looked up, "I don't think I ever got your name."</p><p>"Kylo. My name is Kylo and it's very nice to meet you, Rey." Him saying her name sent shivers down her spine. Even though he was a stranger, something about him made her feel protective.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, Kylo." She responded as they both burst into laughter.</p><p>Slowly falling asleep in his arms, she had to remember in the morning to thank Rose and Paige for making her get out, and, indeed, get laid. Best birthday gift.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>